


Third Time's a Charm

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Samandriel, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Benny, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm home!" Samandriel calls, but in return to his keys hitting the bowl there's no other sound. “Hello?”<br/>“We’re upstairs!” He hears a voice pant back, and he rushes up them.<br/>“What’s going --”<br/>“Alfie, come on, come here,” Cas gasps, Benny behind him taking him apart with slow rolls of his wide hips.<br/>“Wanna join, sugar?” Benny drawls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphnxrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphnxrising/gifts).



> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

"I'm home!" Samandriel calls, but in return to his keys hitting the bowl there's no other sound. “Hello?”

“We’re upstairs!” He hears a voice pant back, and he rushes up them.

“What’s going --”

“Alfie, come on, come here,” Cas gasps, Benny behind him taking him apart with slow rolls of his wide hips.

“Wanna join, sugar?” Benny drawls, reaching out for him, and he takes Samandriel’s small palm in his own larger, more calloused one.

“Yes,” he says, and kisses back when Benny pulls him closer, makes a surprised noise, but participates in the clash of teeth and tongue that makes his cock twitch.

“Why don’t you kneel on the bed and prep yourself. Castiel and I were just getting started.”

“Please let me come,” Cas rasps, and Samandriel shivers when Benny growls ‘no’ right into Cas’ ear.

Benny pulls Castiel up so he’s standing, supported only by his arm, and Samandriel licks his lips when he sees how much Castiel’s cock is dripping.

He strips down as quickly as he can, not even bothering to fold them, only having enough time to throw them over a chair before lube is being pressed into his hand. With a click of a cap his fingers are drenched, and he fits his hand between his spread legs.

He’s still new to this, he’d never done it prior to meeting Cas and Benny, but when he was going through puberty, his cock hard for what seemed like ninety percent of the time, he’d have liked a break from furiously jacking off with being able to finger himself. His friends at school had only talked about masturbating in hushed whispers while the rest of the gym class showered, and no one even dared to talk about fingering themselves.

One time some kid tried it in the bathroom and ended up bleeding.

This is so much better than that.

His fingers slide in and out of his rim, the tip of his middle finger dragging across his prostate on every other thrust of his hand, and his eyes roll back in his head each time with a flutter of long eyelashes against his red, flushed cheeks.

His cock is almost fully hard by the time he’s finished opening himself up, and his breaths come harder and harder the longer it goes on.

“Come ‘ere,” Cas slurs, and Samandriel scoots backwards, plants himself on his hands and knees so Castiel can sink into his heat.

“Ah!” He calls out at the initial intrusion, and wiggles around until he’s used to it for the most part. The burn is still there, and Cas’ cock is so big it feels like he’s being split open from the inside out, but it's in the best way possible.

Benny reaches down to pet Samandriel’s shoulder.

“Shush, mon cher, just feel.”

As Benny’s thrusts become more sporadic, so do Castiel’s, and Samandriel feels his orgasm start to boil low in his belly, but then Benny pulls Castiel’s body away.

“Please, please.”

This started out with him interested in what they were doing, just home from work. Usually it takes him a while to get caught up in it, but right now he’s desperately begging to be pounded into the mattress minutes into sex.

“You want this?” Benny asks, and teases his cock-head around Samandriel’s fluttering hole.

“Yes, please, please,” he pleads, and finally Benny pushes in with a grunt.

“You’re tight today, sugar.”

“Harder, please,” Samandriel cries, and when hands reach for his skin he shudders. Castiel’s fingers cradle his cock, and he thrusts into his grip with harsh pants that make his vision blur.

“Are you going to come on my cock?” Benny asks low in his ear, and Samandriel’s thighs tremble with the effort to keep still. “Cas, come ‘ere.”

Castiel walks around the other side of the bed, and he replaces Benny when he pulls out and away.

Benny crawls onto the bed next to Samandriel and starts stroking his cock with slick slides.

“Wait as long as you can, sugar, and I’ll give you a treat.” Samandriel holds down on the heat rising in his system that makes his skin break out in a sweat. He begins to rock back on Castiel because he’s stopped moving. “That’s it, baby, ride him nice and good, make him come for me.”

Castiel’s fingers dig into his thin hips, and he shouts Samandriel's name as he comes.

Samandriel bats Benny’s hand out of the way to jerk himself off, riding Cas as quick as he can, his arm growing tired as he strokes his cock until it’s dripping a steady stream of pre-come.

“Need another cock?” Benny asks while helping Castiel to lay down where he was, his body limp and cock soft against his hip. Samandriel curls into his side and thrusts against his hip. “Come back here.”

Benny pulls him down the bed by his ankles and holds the base of his cock. He arches his back so Benny is touching more of his skin, and he cries out into his boyfriend’s ear when his hips are pulled down hard against Benny’s own, his ass meeting his pelvis as his cock jabs at his prostate.

“Benny!” He chokes out, and Cas laughs breathlessly. Samandriel hooks his ankles around Benny's waist as he's moved up the bed Benny's thrusting so hard.

“Wanna see you, Alfie, wanna see you come,” Castiel growls, and leans to kiss Samandriel’s scream out of his mouth as he paints his stomach white, his orgasm making his toes curl. His blunt nails make tracks down Benny’s skin, and he feels him come inside of him. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, and that’s all he hears for a while as a rush of endorphins make his head spin.

He grabs at bare skin next to him and on top of him, bodies pressed against his own, and he pulls them in closer.

“More?” Someone asks, and he nods his head. Benny turns him so he’s on his side facing him, and Castiel plasters himself to Samandriel’s back and thrusts his hardening cock between his cheeks that are slick with come and lube.

Benny does the same between his thighs and massages his balls in his hand. His cock starts to harden again, and he throws his leg around Benny’s hip, and his arms around his neck. Cas wraps his legs and arms around Samandriel, and Benny keeps hands on them both.

They kiss over Samandriel’s shoulder and share the taste of themselves between their mouths.

“How was work?” Cas breathes, and Samandriel groans.

“I brought home dinner.”

“Then you better finish quick, Alfie, or else it’ll be gettin’ cold.”

Samandriel buries his head in the crook of Benny’s neck so his sob is muffled as he comes between their gyrating bodies.

“Good boy,” Castiel whispers, and Samandriel squirms in their hold.

“Go shower, we’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

Samandriel doesn’t take long, with the promise of Benny and Cas waiting for him he hurries to wipe the dried come from his skin.

He dries himself off and pulls on a pair of Cas’ boxers that are a little too baggy on him, but they keep him warm when he walks out into the breeziness of the hallway.

Castiel and Benny are sitting in the kitchen when he walks in, jaws moving as they chew on the burgers he got them.

“We’re up for cleaning the kitchen tonight,” Castiel says, and Samandriel’s brow furrows.

“Why? I always do kitchen clean up.”

“Because after you eat we’re usin’ the table for somethin’ else,” Benny says with a wink, and Samandriel flushes.

Whereas he normally takes his time to savor each bite of his meal, tonight he hoovers it right down, barely even chews before swallowing.

His boyfriends make up for it, and they certainly don’t disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
